Games
by RK the Hidden
Summary: "Alright, listen; I want you to stay close to me at all times, because if I can't find you, I can't save your sorry ass if you get into trouble." He told the younger Minecrafter, who stuck his tongue out at him. "You're not my Mom!" CaptainSparklez and CavemanFilms brother bonding. Also implied CaptainSparklex x AntVenom. Slightly based off t3c Parkour and the Woosh Games.


AN:"Cave's waiting for Ant to show up at a place like the Woosh thing they played at recently. He's a mad little Cave cause Ant doesn't show. When he's about to leave, Captain comes up to the area in a run and, once he catches his breath, informs Cave that Ant can't make it today. Instead, he would play with Cave all day... Cave's a little hesitant because he's never hung out with the Captain one on one style. However, after a couple of games Cave is much more comfortable around the older guy. So much so that he begins to ask very... _personal_... questions." BlackRain707 said.

See this people? Now _this _is what I meant when I tell you to give me ideas to work with!

Nothing special here, just some CaptainSparklez and CavemanFilms brother/family-like bonding; I don't even know anymore. Also implied CaptainSparklez x AntVenom because why the hell not.

Slightly based on a certain stage of t3c Parkour. Also, I checked the video where Cave and Ant went to the Woosh Games and found out it was spelt 'Woosh', and not 'Whoosh'. I'll try to correct it but there may still be one or two that are spelt wrongly in there. Wrong spelling for the win.

* * *

"This is stupid! I don't wanna go to the Woosh Games anymore!"

"Stop that. Don't make me hit you."

"Let me go!"

He turned around to face the struggling Minecrafter that was currently being held by the back of his shirt. "Look, I'm sorry you have to deal with me instead of AntVenom, and his absence has… _absolutely_ _nothing…_ to do with me. But since he insisted that I take you to the Woosh Games instead, we might as well get it over with. We just have to deal with each other for the afternoon and evening and then you can go back to doing whatever you want to. Dig a hole or go swimming with the squids for all I care. Just bear with me here." The younger Minecrafter stopped struggling for a while to listen to his rant. "Well if you care so less, then why don't you let me go _now_ and we wouldn't even have to deal with each other." The younger Minecrafter shot back.

"Because if you go home crying or complaining to Ant, he'll have my head as a pelt and hang it on a wall." He replied bluntly. "I'd like that- it'll be fun to watch him 'crunch-itize' the Captain." The younger Minecrafter said as he glared at him. He glared back. "Very funny." He replied sarcastically. Looking away from the younger Minecrafter, he saw that the entrance to the Woosh Games was absolutely crowded with tons of people. Naturally, the younger Minecrafter, CavemanFilms, wasn't going to cooperate with him. No surprise; after all, he barely knew the younger Minecrafter and vice-versa. And since the whole park was going to be crowded with Minecrafters, he trust that Cave was going to make it near impossible for him to keep an eye on him. _'How does Ant deal with this kid?'_

"Alright, listen; I want you to stay close to me at all times, because if I can't find you, I can't save your sorry ass if you get into trouble." He told the younger Minecrafter, who stuck his tongue out at him. "You're not my Mom!" Cave said, and he suddenly pulled back, causing Sparklez to lose his grip on the younger Minecrafter's shirt. "What- Hey! Get back here!" He yelled as Cave ran straight into the huge crowd of Minecrafters. Of course the kid wouldn't listen to him, because why not make his_ fucking_ day a living hell? He ran after the younger Minecrafter, uttering apologies to some other people who had been pushed over. And because of the large crowd of people, it's no _fucking_ wonder that he had lost track of the younger Minecrafter.

When he finally located the other Minecrafter, he watched in horror as he realized that Cave had chosen the worst possible location to Parkour in- some of the unfinished areas of the Theme Park, which are currently undergoing construction. Cries and shouts of "Help! There's a crazy person jumping around in here!" and "Stop! Somebody get him to stop!" were heard all around the construction site from the angry crowd of construction workers, who were currently trying in vain to get the energetic Minecrafter down from one of the support beams of the site.

Sparklez quickly ran into the construction site, ignoring the 'No Entry' signs, and jumped onto a truck, putting much of his Parkour skills to use and he jumped from the truck onto one of the 'work in progress' structures in the construction site because ascending up it, trying to cut off the other Minecrafter. _'Are you kidding me? This kid knows how to Parkour?'_ By now, Cave was already on top of one of the huge, unfinished, structures, balancing on a metal beam. Sparklez can faintly hear someone say "Somebody stop them! Where's the _freaking_ leash?"

"Cave, stop that! Get down from there!" He yelled as he ascended to the top of the structure, standing on the same metal beam opposite to the younger Minecrafter. "Nope. I'm having fun." The other Minecrafter replied, grinning, much to his annoyance. "Well, it won't be much fun if you fell and broke ever vital bone in your body." He said. They were probably at least twenty stories from the ground right now. "I won't fall. I Parkour with Ant all the time." Cave said. This caught his attention. So the younger Minecrafter _enjoyed_ Parkouring? "Guess what? I bet I can beat you at Parkouring; I know that there're some attractions in the Park that are about that." Sparklez said, grinning. He was glad to have received the reaction he wanted. "No you can't. I'm better at Parkouring." The younger Minecrafter argued. "Really? Wanna find out?" He asked, seeing that this was probably the only way he could get the younger Minecrafter to cooperate with him. "You're on!" Cave said. "There's this game that looks like a tree and you have to climb up it. I bet I can beat you to the top."

"Well then, let's find out, shall we?" he said, as he started to descent towards to ground, relived that the other Minecrafter followed suit, and the two quickly left the construction site, leaving behind an angry mob of construction workers. The rest of the day went surprisingly smooth, with the two Minecrafters joining any game that involves the use of their Parkous skills. The elder Minecrafter was quite surprised with the younger one's skills. Sure, he had won some of the games they'd played, but those where quite narrow victories; nothing worth bragging about. And the younger Minecrafter seemed to have an endless supply of energy when it came to Parkour. He eventually 'let' the younger Minecrafter win, as he had put it.

"I didn't know that had cake in Mc. Crafty's!" Cave said. The two Minecrafters were in one of the fast-food restaurants in the Theme Park after a long day. "Right, you go wasting all my money on that junk food." Sparklez said, causing Cave to stick his tongue out at him, only this time, it was done by all playful means. "You're no fun." Cave said as he went over to sit on one of the chairs next to the counter. It was already late evening, and since the restaurant was operated by machines, the two were to only ones in occupying the restaurant. "See. That wasn't so bad. Most of the day had passed already. You enjoyed yourself and I get to keep my head." Sparklez said jokingly as he joined the younger Minecrafter, taking the sit opposite to the other. "Oh yeah, about that…" The other Minecrafter suddenly spoke, "I've wanted to ask you something…"

"Shoot." What harm could come from a single question anyways?

"Do you have, like, a thing going on between you and Ant?"

Sparklez nearly choked on his own spit.

"So you do have a thing going on!" Cave said when he hesitated, a bid too enthusiastic for his liking. "That's- not the case." He quickly said, not wanting to give the other too many ideas. "I was just… not expecting you to ask this kind of question. If anything, Ant and I are only friends. No more and no less." He replied calmly. "Oh." The younger Minecrafter said. "I mean, I just thought he had a thing for you, or maybe someone else, because I saw him sleeping with another guy with black hair."

Sparklez choked on his own spit.

"Are you okay?" Cave asked as he started coughing. "I'm… fine." He gasped out. "Do… do you have an idea as to what… they were doing?" He asked, trying not to seem too suspicious. Cave blinked. "Oh, uh, I don't know, I think they were just cuddling. Shirtless." _'More like naked.'_ Sparklez thought as he brought his hand to his forehead. "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about, nor am I sure whether or not to believe you with that, but I'm sure it's nothing of importance, so you can just forget about that." Cave frowned slightly. "I'll buy you a cake if you stop talking about it." Sparklez said before the other got a chance to argue, and Cave smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

The moment when CaptainSparklez had left with a screaming and struggling CavemanFilms, he had realized that he had made a mistake, and he had expected the younger Minecrafter to come running back almost immediately, crying his eyes out, or at least to walk up to him and demand why he couldn't go to the Woosh Games with him. Instead, he found the two Minecrafters had returned sometime after evening and that the two were actually talking, as if they have been friends for a very long time.

"Wait. What is this Tom Foolery? What did you two do?" AntVenom demanded as he joined Cave and Sparklez in the living room, but then, he quickly added, "No- on second thought, don't tell me. I want nothing to do with your shenanigans." The two other Minecrafters just looked at him, before laughing. "We did a lot of Parkour at the Woosh Games today." Cave said enthusiastically, "Mr. Sparkly pants over here got his ass kicked."

"Hey. You won two out of five games. Plus, I let you win that last one."

"No you didn't! You missed the last jump and fell! Admit it!"

"Well, well. Look who's the sore loser here." Ant said, grinning at Sparklez, somewhat relieved that the two Minecrafters had gotten alone well. Sparklez smiled, before walking over to him, grabbing him by his amr, leading him away, saying, "A word with you, if I may…"

When the two elder Minecrafters were out of the living room, Sparklez immediately turned to Ant and said, "Next time, remind me to lock the door."

"What? What do you mean?" Ant asked, obviously confused. Sparklez sighed wearily, before saying, "Cave found out that you were… 'Cuddling'… 'Shirtless'… with 'someone else', as he puts it. He also asked me if we had a… 'Thing'… going on between us." Ant's face was now a bright shade of red. "But… How…?"

"Apparently the kid was curious as to why you couldn't be with him at the Woosh Games." Sparklez said as he rolled his eyes. "A little too curious for his own good if you ask me."

"Oh god." Ant said as he buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. "Oh god…" How did he not known about this? "No wonder you two were… And I thought… Oh my God… You… You…"

"Ant, I swear, I told him nothing." Sparklez said, "I mean, I just thought you should know about this… and… yeah." Ant looked at the other Minecrafter briefly as he said that.

"D-damnit Sparklez… I… Notch damn it… I told you I wanted none of your Shenanigans…"


End file.
